


Six Times Alex Helped his Friends, and One Time they Helped Him

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 6+1 Fic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Gen, Studying, University, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves to help his friends, not because he expects something in return but out of the goodness of his heart. One day he's certain that they'll all have his back too, this just wasn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lafayette

September 1982

To say Alexander Hamilton was enjoying New York City would be the biggest understatement of the decade, maybe even the century. While at first it was a little disorienting, even Columbia's campus itself felt more crowded and chaotic than his home in St. Croix he quickly learned to adjust to his new surroundings.

 

He'd gotten a particularly high mark on his first midterms and an article of his had already been accepted to be printed in an upcoming issue of the Daily Spector, Columbia's school newspaper. The freshman advisor, Professor Washington, who also taught some of the upper decision law courses, had taken a strong liking to Alex and he had a standing weekly dinner date with Washington and his wife, who also taught at the university. All in all things were starting off great. He'd even made three friends at a freshman mixer in the first week to whom he had grown very close very quickly.

 

One such friend was a fellow international student from France by the name of Gilbert Lafayette.

 

Lafayette, known to his friends as Laf and never Gilbert if they wanted to keep all of their fingers unbroken, was not having as smooth of a ride as Alex. Although he had done very well on the English proficiency exam he'd had to take in order to be accepted into Columbia, but that test hadn't been updated in years so Lafayette found himself often at a loss, particularly when it came to slang and idioms. He found it difficult to get his thoughts across in English when he was writing papers, as the abysmal mark on his midterm reflected. An updated English exam with an oral portion had been recommended, but he was having so much trouble studying for it.    
  
" _ Merde _ ..." Lafayette muttered as he slammed down his pencil against the table.   
  
Alex had been in the library to get a book when he'd spotted his friend, "Laf?"   
  
Lafayette angrily wiped his eyes to catch the tears of frustration that were threatening to make an appearance. Alex sat at the table, his focus completely on Lafayette.    
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
Lafayette shrugged. Alex reached forward and covered Lafayette's hand with his own.    
  
" _ What's wrong _ ?" he asked, switching to French.

 

Lafayette sighed, " _ This fucking exam. _ "

 

" _ English? _ "   
  
" _ Such a stupid language _ ," Lafayette grumbled,  _ “It doesn't make sense _ ."   
  
Alex chuckled, " _ True. Let me see." _ __  
__  
He pulled the study book to his side of the table and began flipping through it.

 

" _ How do you do it? _ " Lafayette asked.   
  
Alex shrugged, “ _ My dad spoke English so I grew up with both _ ."

 

He frowned down at the book, "What?" he muttered, "They say this is supposed to be updated?  _ Nobody has used this language since the 30s. No wonder you're having trouble. Forget this _ ."   
  
He closed the book with a quiet thunk and pushed it aside.    
  
"Who needs a book when you have me?" Alex said with a grin.    
  
" _ You'll help me? _ " Lafayette asked, his eyes brightening.

 

"Of course," Alex smiled, "that's what friends are for, right?"

 

With a large grin taking over his face, Lafayette leaned across the table and gave Alex a brief kiss on each cheek.    
  
"You are the best,  _ petit lion _ ."


	2. Angelica

September 1983

It was the first week of the first semester of Alex's Sophomore year and as per custom he would walk the campus and map out how long it would take him to get from place to place.

It was on this trek that he spotted her. She was obviously a student based on the student ID that was hanging on the lanyard around her neck and obviously a freshman based on the fact that she even had the lanyard around her neck in the first place. She also looked rather lost. 

Angelica was used to being the person in charge, the one who had all the answers. She'd acted in that capacity for Eliza and Peggy from a very young age and for Sky in more recent years.

Not knowing was something that made her uncomfortable, like right now. She was trying to find out where her English Comp class was and was failing. At least classes hadn't actually started yet, she told herself. This was why she'd insisted on moving in early, even though it pained her to leave Albany so soon. Sky had cried when she left and that had nearly broken her resolve.

But now she was here and it was rather overwhelming, but being stubborn she wasn't going to ask those student guides that were milling about all over the place. If Eliza was here she would have dragged her over there and asked them... But she wasn't. Angelica sighed, she was really starting to miss her sisters.

This wasn't the time. She could find a phone and call her sisters later. Angelica was reluctant to pull out the campus map as if would make her look like a complete fool who couldn't make her way around.

She then noticed another student walking towards her and she was poising herself to say she didn't need his help. But as he got closer it's seemed that she was not able to.

"You look lost," he commented. 

She wanted to deny it, but she'd been searching for this building for so long and was starting to get a frustrated.    
  
"A little," she admitted.

"Maybe I can help you?" he asked.

Angelica was beginning to blush slightly.   
  
"What are you looking for?"

He seemed very earnest, not teasing at all. 

"The English department," she replied.    
  
"You're in luck," the other student said, bouncing slightly on his toes, "That's right near the law school, which is where I'm headed. I'll show you the way."

"Okay," Angelica was beginning to feel relieved and took a few step to follow him, "hang on."

He turned back to face her, "What?"   
  
"I don't know you," Angelica furrowed her brow, "you should at least tell me your name."

"Alexander Hamilton," he introduced with a flourish, "majoring in PoliSci and on a pre-law track."

She studied him for a moment and he gave her a smile, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Of course she noticed that he was very attractive and he seemed sweet. If she hadn't wanted to focus more on her academics, Angelica mused that she would probably go for him.    
  
"Angelica Schuyler," she returned, "Majoring in journalism."

"Ah, a writer," Alex grinned.

"Writing can change the world," replied Angelica as they fell into step. 

"A woman after my own heart," he joked, "Here we are. You were nearly there."   
  
"Ah," Angelica said, taking a glance around to memorize her surroundings, "Thank you."   
  
"Of course," Alex said, "See you around, Angelica."   
  
She gave him a small wave and watched him stride away, his ponytail bouncing. 


	3. Burr

1983

Unlike many university students, Aaron actually rather enjoyed cooking. Most of the time he ate in the dining halls because of time constraints, but midterms had just ended so he had time to spare. Each floor in the dorm building had a small kitchen area. The fridge was used fairly consistently and the microwave was popular, but the gas stove had hardly been touched.

 

Which was lucky for Aaron seeing as he decided to treat himself to stir fry, and being in a generous mood he offered to let his roommate join him.

 

Alex was sitting on the counter like a child, his heels knocking against the wooden base as he chattered on. Aaron couldn't be bothered to figure out what his roommate was talking about, but he thought it had something to do with one of the law classes they shared so he simply hummed in agreement when it seemed appropriate.

 

Aaron had just finished prepping all the vegetables and it was finally hot enough for him to toss them in the skillet.

 

"Burr," Alex needled, "Burr, are you even listening to me?"   
  
Aaron took a deep breath, stirring the vegetables. He wanted to let the onions sweat down before he started adding the chicken. The chicken was still in the fridge, he had to get it ready and--   
  
"Burr!"   
  
"What?" Aaron snapped, turning sharply to face Alex, "What is it that's so important, Hamilton?"   
  
"Everything," Alex said, "but specifically the discussion we had in class last week where--oh shit, Burr you're on fire!"   
  
He hadn't even noticed that the sleeve of his too-big school sweatshirt had swept across the fire under his skillet and a small flame was licking up the arm. It wasn't really a large fire and could have easily been put out, but Alex practically tackled Aaron to the ground and began beating out the flame with a dish towel.

 

"What are you doing?" Aaron snapped.   
  
"You were on fire!" Alex exclaimed.

 

"It was just my sweatshirt," Aaron shot back, "Get off of me."   
  
Alex remained straddling Aaron's knees, squinting down at the smoldering sleeve, "You might be burned."   
  
"Get off," Aaron said again through gritted teeth, "I'm fine."   
  
"We're going to the medical center," Alex decided.

 

"That's not necessary," Aaron sighed.   
  
"But if you have burns?" Alex raised his brow.   
  
"I didn't get burnt!" Aaron shot back.   
  
"We're going," Alex grabbed his un-singed sleeve.

 

"Alex..." Aaron grumbled as Alex dragged him from the kitchen and out of their dorm to the medical center.

 

After nearly two years of rooming together Aaron knew that there was no use arguing with Alex when he got like this, so Aaron resigned himself to his fate, standing sullenly by Alex's side while the shorter boy explained the situation to the receptionist.   
  
She nodded and gave them forms fill out after seeing it wasn't really much of an emergency. "Someone will be with you shortly."

 

Aaron ignored Alex's concerned hovering and extreme overreacting as he calmly filled out the forms and returned them to the receptionist.    
  
"You could be burned," Alex said earnestly.    
  
Aaron just sighed and buried his face in his hands. He just wanted this to end.    
  
"Aaron Burr?"   
  
Brushing off Alex's attempt to come with him, Aaron gratefully followed the nurse, his eyes trained on the floor.    
  
"So, what's the problem?"   
  
Aaron looked up at the nurse and his breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

 

"Yes?"   
  
"My roommate thinks I burnt myself," Aaron replied.

 

"Now why would he think that?" the nurse asked.    
  
"I was cooking," said Aaron, feeling his face heat slightly, "and my sleeve caught fire."   
  
The nurse failed to hold back a small giggle and Aaron felt his skin heat further. She immediately looked stricken.    
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

 

"It's okay," Aaron replied quietly.   
  
The nurse took a moment to compose herself, "Let's see if your roommates concerns are valid, shall we?"   
  
Aaron sheepishly held out his scorched sleeve which he proceeded to pull up to his elbow to reveal his forearm for examination.

 

"Well, Mr. Burr," she said with hardly a glance at his arm.    
  
"Aaron," the student protested, "Mr. Burr makes me feel old."   
  
The nurse smiled at him, "Well, we certainly wouldn't want that. Aaron. Theodosia Prevost."   
  
She extended a hand and Aaron shook it. The warmth of her palm against his for even that brief moment was thrilling.    
  
"As I was saying, Aaron," Theodosia continued, sending him a small wink, "Everything looks to be in tip top shape."   
  
"I knew it," Aaron grumbled, "Damn it, Alex."   
  
Theodosia laughed, "Don't be so hard on your friend. He was only trying to help."   
  
The nurse began walking him from the exam room back out to the waiting room.    
  
"Do be careful in the future, Aaron," she said, "We wouldn't want you to be here with some actual burns."   
  
Flushing again at the reminder of his clumsiness, Aaron ducked his head, "Thanks, Nurse Prevost."   
  
Something flickered across her face, but Aaron couldn't place it. The expression was gone almost as soon as it had arrived.    
  
"Just Theodosia is fine," she told him.    
  
"You're not 'just' anything," Aaron blurt out.    
  
Theodosia smiled, "That's sweet of you to say."   
  
They had reached the waiting room and Aaron could see Alex waiting impatiently.    
  
"Goodbye, Theodosia," Aaron said, then with a brief surge of courage he added, "Maybe we'll see each other in a more fortuitous circumstance."   
  
"Maybe we will."   
  
Was she flirting back? He was terrible at recognizing these thing, but Aaron could swear that she was flirting back. He reluctantly left her side and walked over to Alex. When he looked over his shoulder, Theodosia gave him one last wave. That was when he noticed it: she had a wedding ring. His heart, which had been flying so high, sank.    
  
"Well?" Alex asked.    
  
"Nothing," replied Aaron sullenly, "No burns. Just like I told you."

 

It would be just his luck to meet someone beautiful and sweet to whom he was instantly attracted but being unable to do anything about it. It was bad enough that she was about ten years his senior, that was something he could have worked around, but he wasn't about to become the "other man." It was better to just suffer in silence. And of course since that day he did end up seeing Theodosia outside of the medical center setting. It was just random chance that she frequented the coffee shop near campus that he liked. He never got up the courage to speak with her again, but he returned her smiles if she sent one in his direction.    
  


This was starting affect his behavior and occasionally he would see Alex giving him odd looks when they were in the dorm but not saying a word.   
  
There was one particular day when Alex was working his way through some academic journal while Aaron was working on an outline for a paper when it was all just a little too quiet.   
  
There was a ruffle of paper from Alex's side of the room, "Goddamnit Burr!"   
  
Aaron turned around in his chair to face his roommate, "What?"   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex snapped, "this is bordering on pathetic."   
  
Aaron felt his face go red, he knew what Alex was talking about but he was not in the mood to talk about it.   
  


"Nothing is wrong," he grit out, "I'm fine. Leave me alone."   
  
Alex ran a hand through his hair, which was hanging loose, "I'm just trying to help."   
  
"I don't need your help," spat Aaron, "I don't want you help."   
  
He knew he was being harsh but he didn't care. The only problem was that this did not deter Alex, of course not, that would just be too easy. Alex never went down without a fight.   
  
"Friends talk to each other," Alex added.

 

"Did I ever say I wanted to be your friend?" Aaron sneered, "I am not your friend, Hamilton, I never was and I never will be."   
  
"Well too damn bad, Burr," Alex shouted, "You may not be my friend, but I'm yours so fucking deal with it!"   
  
Aaron let out a wordless growl and shot to his feet, startling his roommate. He paced a few rounds of their small room before throwing a punch at the wall. Alex flinched at the loud crack that followed. Aaron let out several heavy breaths, barely noticing the throbbing in his hand.    
  
"Burr," Alex said softly.

 

Burr breathed in deeply, beginning to register the pain that was starting to course through his hand.   
  
This time he didn't argue when Alex dragged him to the medical center. Aaron sat in the waiting room, allowing his roommate to fill in the paperwork and resisting the urge to look down at his hand. He didn't know if he was bleeding, but he didn't want to take the chance and find out. Aaron was not good around blood.

 

It was also just his luck that the nurse happened to once again be Theodosia, as if this day couldn't possibly get any worse. Alex didn't take no for an answer this time, trotting along beside Aaron as Theodosia walked him back to an exam room, explaining the situation to her.    
  
"Punching walls is never advised," Theodosia said gently as she examined his hand and wrist, "Although I would lying if I said that it wasn't nice to see you again, Aaron."   
  
Aaron winced as she pressed against a particularly painful area, "You too, Nurse Prevost."   
  
"I told you to call me Theodosia," the nurse reiterated, "and anyway, it's Bartow now."   
  
She showed off her left hand, now free of its wedding ring.    
  
"And that's...good?" Aaron ventured.    
  
"Very," replied Theodosia.    
  
Aaron tried hard to ignore the knowing look Alex was giving him.    
  
"Then congratulations."   
  
Theodosia smiled, causing her nose to crinkle cutely.    
  
"We're going to need to x-ray this," she informed him, "I'll go see if the machine is free."   
  
Alex was practically vibrating where he stood and when Theodosia closed the exam room or behind her Aaron waited for the invariable exclamations that were coming.    
  
"Burr," Alex began, a grin unfurling on his face.   
  
"What?" Aaron could feel the heat riding to his face.   
  
"You like her," Alex chuckled.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Aaron scoffed.    
  
"I don't blame you," continued Alex, "Obviously she's smart because she's a nurse, pretty, recently single and not at all upset about it."   
  
"If you don't stop right now, Hamilton, I swear to god..."   
  
Alex's eyes widened comically, "Wait, is that way you've been acting so strange lately? You're in love!"   
  
He was about to deny it, but the realization hit Aaron like a tidal wave. It was ridiculous to think about it, because really what did he know about Theodosia except her profession, the two of them had barely even spoken. He'd never been one to believe in love at first sight.    
  
"Oh," Aaron breathed out, barely a whisper.    
  
"My god," said Alex, his voice softening, "you actually are."   
  
Before this could be explored further, Theodosia returned.    
  
"Right," she announced, "time for an x-ray. You'll have to stay here, Alex. Radiation and all that."

 

Alex nodded and grabbed one of the magazines from the rack as Aaron followed Theodosia back to have his hand x-rayed.

 

"So that's your roommate," Theodosia said, helping Aaron don the protective lead vest.    
  
"That's him," confirmed Aaron.    
  
"He seems...excitable."   
  
Aaron laughed. That described Alex exactly.    
  
"You have no idea," Aaron said, "He's always so enthusiastic about everything. Sometimes I wish he would just shut up for a few minutes. The worst is when he has is boyfriend over."   
  
Theodosia leaned against the x-ray machine and raised an eyebrow curiously, "Oh?"   
  
"He's always trying to impress," Aaron said, "And of course it always works. Sometimes they don't even wait for me to leave before they start going at it."   
  
Theodosia giggled, "My roommate during nursing school was exactly the same way.”

 

"It gets a little old," Aaron sighed as Theodosia set up his hand to take the x-rays.   
  
Once the task was finished, they made their way back to the exam room at a much slower rate than they'd been going when they left. As they walked, they chatted amiably. They more they talked, the more Aaron fell.    
  
"It'll probably be a short while get the films," Theodosia said, gesturing Aaron to enter the exam room, "I'll be back with them as soon as I can."   
  
Alex looked up expectantly from his magazine when Aaron sat on the exam table once more.    
  
"Did you ask her out?" he asked excitedly.    
  
"No," replied Aaron shortly.

 

"Why not?" Alex pouted.   
  
"You don't exactly ask someone out when you are getting x-rays done," Aaron replied flatly.

 

"Why not?" scoffed Alex, "When I asked John out we were--"   
  
"I don't want to hear it," interrupted Aaron hastily, "Please don't tell me."   
  
"I just mean," Alex said pointedly, rolling his eyes, "You love this woman, or you like her at least," he amended when he saw Aaron flinch slightly at  _ that _ word, "and she seemed to like you too."   
  
"It's not that easy for some of us."   
  
"Of course it's that easy, you just have to believe."   
  
It would almost sound cheesy if Alex's brown eyes hadn't been shining so earnestly.

 

Aaron shook his head, "You are such a ham."   
  
"Well it is part of my name," Alex replied cheerfully, "come on Burr."   
  
"Hamilton," Aaron sighed.    
  
"Aaron," Alex returned. It was so strange hearing his first name coming from his roommate that Aaron couldn't help but pause, "I know you say I'm not your friend or whatever, but please listen to me. You're an amazing person. From what I can tell, I mean. You're not very open about yourself to me. Which is fine," he hurried on, "but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that if you don't take a chance you'll always wonder how things might have turned out."   
  
There were several moments of silence.    
  
"Thank you, Alexander," murmured Aaron just as the door opened to allow Theodosia in the room once more, an x-ray film in her hands.

 

"I have the verdict," Theodosia went to put up the x-rays, "and I will say I'll recommend you don't ever punch a wall again.”

 

"Sounds like a good plan," Aaron said solemnly.    
  
"It seems you have fractured hand," Theodosia explained, "I'm also going to guess this is your dominant hand?"   
  
Aaron let out a humorless laugh, "Unfortunately yes."     
  
"Well, looks like you'll be needing help for the next three to four weeks."   
  
Aaron glanced over at Alex, who gave him an encouraging smile.    
  
Aaron took a deep breath, "It would really help me heal faster if you and I went out to dinner this weekend."   
  
Theodosia looked shocked for a moment and Aaron was preparing to retract that statement and apologize profusely when her expression melted into a coy smile.    
  
"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow this fic wasn't in HFA (Thanks to our fans, by the way, for making us an acronym. Is this what it feels like to be fandom famous?), but that's been fixed now.
> 
> Also, for some reason my (tomatopudding) asks were off on tumblr? I was wondering why JetGirl was getting all the asks and I had none...In any case, both ask boxes are now open for business:
> 
> tomatopudding- http://mimicala93.tumblr.com 
> 
> JetGirl1832- http://thegamineeponine.tumblr.com 
> 
> And a quick reminder that the Ham Fam is also available if you have any questions, comments, etc for them  
> Alex- http://sot-a-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Eliza- http://e-sky-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Angelica Schuyler Church- http://inlcudewomeninthesequel.tumblr.com/  
> Peggy van Renneslaer- http://and-peggyvanrenneslaer.tumblr.com/  
> Philip- http://philthepoet.tumblr.com/  
> Angie- http://mon-ange-hamilton.tumblr.com/  
> AJ- http://aj-dontcallmejunior.tumblr.com/  
> Jamie- http://je-mapelle-jamie.tumblr.com/  
> Jack- http://indianajack.tumblr.com/  
> Theo Burr- http://pagingdoctorburr.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll stop plugging us now. We'll be back with the next instalment of this fic next Friday!


	4. Eliza

September 1984

"Come on, it'll be fun," Herc sighed.

"I'm not in the mood," Alex groaned.

"Alex I'm going to make you go whether you want to or not."

"Have fun with that," Alex said, "I'll be here in my sweat pants."

"Look, I know you're upset and that John is still not talking to you," Hercules said, "Which is your own damn fault for fucking things up with him, but you can't just mope around all semester."

"Alex..." Herc put a firm hand on Alex's shoulder and flipped him over.

"Noooo," Alex groaned.  
  
"Right," Herc huffed, "Time to get serious."  
  
He went to Alex's closet and started rummaging through the haphazardly piled clothes. Alex huffed out a breath as a pair of jeans landed on his face.

"Are you going to dress yourself, or am I going to have to dress you? Because I will do it. Ten seconds," Herc spoke seriously.

"Fuck off."  
  
"Nine, eight," Herc began to count grabbing a shirt.

Alex pretended to snore, but it soon turned into a yelp of surprise when Hercules hit "one" and slid Alex's sweatpants down and off in one swift movement while he was still lying down. Alex sat up, the jeans falling from his face.

"What if I hadn't been wearing boxers?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Eek, a penis," Herc deadpanned.  
  
Alex absently raised each leg in turn to allow Herc to put his jeans on, but consented to pull them up all the way himself.  
  
"Even Burr has gone out tonight," Herc pointed out, gesturing for Alex to sit up.  
  
Alex sighed at the mention of his roommate. He was not resigned to the fact that he would be going to a stupid frat party.

"Fine," Alex grumbled.

"Maybe you'll meet someone," Herc shrugged, "oh Angelica said she'll be there."

"I'm not ready to meet someone," said Alex, "but I wouldn't mind seeing Angelica again."  
  
"She's a badass," Herc agreed.

 Alex sat up as Herc tossed a shirt at him.  
  
"Hurry up so we can get there before everyone gets so trashed that it's not fun anymore," Herc replied.

"There's not enough alcohol in the world to get you trashed," Alex said, his voice muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head.  
  
"It's my Irish blood."

"Right," Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go!"

“Fine,” Alex groaned.

  
\---------

 

Eliza stood in the hallway as frat guys pushed past her, she wrapped her arms around herself as she stood there. Somewhere along the line she'd been abandoned by Angelica, and now she was alone.

Although she wouldn't consider herself a prude, Eliza didn't really understand the appeal of getting drunk just for the sake of getting drunk, the way the people around her seemed determined to do. She tried keeping to herself and wished that maybe she could slip away and go back to her dorm. It's not like Angelica would even notice, the only problem was she had no idea where she was in relation to campus.

Eliza loved her sister, really she did, but this was a little bit ridiculous.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Eliza froze at the voice and turned to find a frat boy leering at her. He didn't seem fully drunk, but he was definitely a bit tipsy.  
  
Eliza sighed, she tried slipping away but he put his arm out to stop her.  
  
"What?" Eliza frowned.

"You enjoying the party?" the guy asked, leaning uncomfortably close.

"I was until you came along," Eliza replied sharply.

"Aw come on, gorgeous," the guy, whom Eliza had already christened as Annoying Frat Boy, crooned, "Let me get you a drink.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
Annoying Frat Boy leaned closer, "Come on, just one beer."

"No thank you," Eliza repeated slower and even more articulated.  
  
"Why you gotta be so cruel?" Annoying Frat Boy pouted.  
  
"I believe the lady is telling you no."

Eliza let out a small sigh of relief at the interruption and turned to look at her savior. She recognized him, of course. It was Angelica's friend Alex, whom she'd met the previous year.  
  
"Back off, man," Annoying Frat Boy said, "I saw her first."  
  
Despite the fact that Annoying Frat Boy was a foot taller and twice as broad, obviously a football player, Alex still managed to get in his face with a small tilt up of his chin.  
  
"No," Alex replied firmly.  
  
Eliza bit her lower lip anxiously, while she appreciated what he was doing, she hoped to dear god she would not need to take him to the ER because of it.

Annoying Frat Boy trying to stare Alex down, but he wasn't having it and just narrowed his eyes in response.  
  
"Fine," Annoying Frat Boy mumbled, "She's not worth it anyway. Bitch."  
  
"Hey!" Alex snapped at Annoying Frat Boy's retreating back, "Come back here an apologize!"  
  
"It's alright, Alex," Eliza told him softly.  
  
"It is not alright," said Alex, "What a jerk."

Eliza sighed, "Thank you," she smiled.  
  
Alex returned the same same, "So Eliza Schuyler back at Columbia as I live and breath."  
  
Eliza giggled as he said this.  
  
"So what brings you to a party like this?" Alex asked raising his brow.

"Well, I'm a student here now," Eliza said, "Elementary education."  
  
"I suppose congratulations are in order, then," replied Alex, "Welcome to the world of Columbia University."

"Thanks," Eliza blushed slightly, she hoped with the dim lighting Alex would not notice.  
  
"So, a frat party?"  
  
"Angelica..." Eliza sighed.

"Why does your sister keep doing this to you?" Alex laughed.  
  
Eliza couldn't help but smile as she shrugged, "I wish I knew."

"You know I don't think I've even seen her this evening," Alex commented, "do you think she's even still here?"  
  
"If you're going by what happened the last time you and I met," Eliza mused, "then probably not."

"Not to worry," said Alex, "You can hang out with me. I mean, if you'd like to. Herc, you remember Herc, dragged me here against my will and then promptly disappeared. Although if I had to guess he's near wherever the drinks are coming from."

"I would like that," Eliza nodded her head.

"Come on," Alex reached out and took her hand guiding Eliza through the crowd.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Eliza asked following him.

He brought her to the frat house's dining room, which was basically an extension of the living room but far enough away from the music that not many people had ventured there.  
  
"Just somewhere a bit quieter," Alex explained, "I'm not really here to drink either, so just talking seems like a good plan."

Eliza sat in one of the chairs that creaked slightly as she did so, "I hope this doesn't collapse out from under me-"  
  
"I'll save you if it does," Alex grinned.

"My knight in shining armor," joked Eliza.  
  
Alex bowed, "M'lady."

Eliza rested her hands in her lap, "We need to start meeting under better circumstances."

"Agreed," said Alex with a nod, taking a seat on a grungy looking sofa, "We all meet in the library twice a week to do work, if you'd like to join. Angelica usually shows up every so often."

"Okay, that sounds like a good start," Eliza replied.  
  
"So how are you liking Columbia?" Alex asked.

"It's a bit confusing," admitted Eliza, "I got lost yesterday and it's been two whole weeks already. I'm usually not that directionally challenged."  
  
"I bet she's never told you this," Alex grinned, "but Angelica got lost pretty frequently when she first got here."  
  
"Seriously?" Eliza laughed, "Oh, she is such a liar! Angelica told me that she figured her way around campus right away."  
  
Alex laughed, "Of course she said that," he snickered and shook his head.  
  
"That's Angelica for you," Eliza rolled her eyes.  
  
The two of them fell quiet for a moment, "So how is John? Is he here with you tonight?" Eliza asked.

Alex's smile disappeared and he look away uncomfortably.  
  
"We, uh, we broke up," he said stiffly, "I mean, he broke up with me. Back in March."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know," apologized Eliza. She felt completely embarrassed.

"It's alright," Alex sighed, "you wouldn't have known."  
  
Some of the party was starting to make it's way into the dining room as people got progressively drunker.

"What do you say about getting out of here?" Alex suggested.  
  
"Please."  
  
Once again Alex took Eliza's hand and was guiding her through the Frat house until the reached the exit. Both of the them inhaling the crisp night air.  
  
"I almost forgot what fresh air smelled like," Eliza commented.

"Frat houses will do that to you," Alex said, "So, which direction are you headed?"  
  
"I wish I knew," sighed Eliza, "I have no idea where we are right now."  
  
"Alright, let's do it this way. What dorm are you in?"

"Carman Hall," Eliza replied.

A smile spread across Alex's face.  
  
"Well, what do you know. That's where I live too. I'll escort you."

"Why thank you, Mr. Hamilton," she said, affecting a pompous voice.  
  
"My pleasure, Ms. Schuyler," replied Alex with the same tone.  
  
After they had walked a short distance, Alex stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your father is Philip Schuyler," said Alex slowly.  
  
"Yes?" Eliza asked.  
  
"As in Senator Schuyler," he continued, "Your father is Senator Schuyler? The senator?"

"There is only one as far as I know," Eliza let out a small laugh, "why?"

"How did I not know this?" Alex exclaimed, "I'm such a fan of his career, all the things he's done! Particularly all the work with foster kids."

"Oh," Eliza smiled, "yeah that's always something that's been important to him and my mom."

"Which I admire," Alex said, beginning to walk again.  
  
"So do I," Eliza agreed softly. She didn't know where she would be right now if it wasn't for her parents and their kindness. Not attending Columbia, that was for sure.

"Well this night wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Eliza offered a kind smile, "I got to see you again."

"I'm glad that I could make things better for you," Alex said as they approached the dorm building.  
  
He unlocked the door and held it open for her. Despite Eliza's protests, although to be fair she didn't try very hard, he walked her directly to her door.  
  
"Thank you, Alex," Eliza said as she stood in her open doorway. Her roommate was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Any time," he replied, "and I mean that honestly. It's dangerous for a young woman to be walking around late at night on her own, even on a university campus."

"You're very chivalrous," Eliza leaned against the door.  
  
"I try."  
  
They fell into an easy silence and Alex bounced on his toes slightly.  
  
"Well," he said finally, "I suppose this is goodnight."  
  
"So it would seem," Eliza giggled, "Goodnight, Alexander Hamilton."  
  
"Goodnight, Eliza Schuyler," Alex responded, "I'll see you around."


	5. John

1985

When he had broken up with Alex last March, John thought that he would never speak to the other student again. It had been a painful on both ends and John, as the wronged party, thought that he wouldn't want Alex in his life. Of course, he was wrong. They had been friends before they had dated and extremely good friends at that. Even if he hadn't wanted to be friends again, it would have been unfair to make Herc and Laf choose between them. Then Alex had started dating Eliza. John supported their relationship, he had even given Alex his approval to ask her out. Above all else he wanted Alex to be happy, despite the pain the law student had caused him.  
  
Coming back from winter break, Alex had been distant and detached, doing everything in his power to not to acknowledge John's existence. Now, John could understand Alex wanting to call him by his last name in an attempt to stop any intimacy between them but being so completely ignored had really hurt. Especially since their bridge mending had been going so well. Luckily, Eliza had helped Alex pull his head out of his own ass.  
  
Not that they were extremely close again, though that might come in time, but friendship was friendship.

And that friendship was why they could sit on the floor of Alex's dorm leaning against each other's backs while they worked on an essay for Professor Washington's class.

  
John reached over his shoulder and it met the spine of the book that Alex was passing over. There were several pages marked with small scraps of paper, obviously the locations of quotations or scenarios that Alex was drawing from.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mmhm."

 John flipped through the book, "Do you really need this many annotations?"

 "Do you not?" Alex asked, honestly confused, "I always use that many."  
  
John let out a laugh, "You're such an overachiever. No wonder you're Washington's favorite."  
  
"I am not," protested Alex.  
  
"You really are."

"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Isn't that a sweater Martha made for you?" John smirked.

He felt Alex shift to look down at the green cable knit he was wearing. Alex let out a small grumble.  
  
"I rest my case," John said as he finished the sentence he was writing with a flourish, "And I'm done with my essay."

"Just because Martha knitted me a sweater doesn't mean I'm the Prof's favorite," Alex tried to protest.  
  
"Do you see anybody else wearing one?" John asked rhetorically, "I don't think so."

Alex began to blush slightly and he made an attempt to change the subject, "You want me to look your paper over?"

"If you have the time," John replied.  
  
"I have the time," confirmed Alex, "I've been done with my essay for a few days already."  
  
John laughed and lightly bumped the back of his head against Alex's, "Of course you have. What have you been doing these past few hours?"  
  
"Keeping you company," Alex said simply, "I like spending time with you, my dear Laurens."  
  
John pushed away the swooping sensation that filled his chest. Alex was with Eliza now and John had moved on. Theoretically.  
  
"You're too kind," John replied passing the pages to Alex.

"Settle in, folks," Alex announced, grabbing a red pen from his small collection of writing utensils.  
  
John let his head fall back and his eyes close as Alex set about editing. The shifting of Alex's shoulders as his flipped pages and wrote notes in the margins of John's essay was soothing. So soothing in fact that John found himself starting to nod off slightly. In his defense, he'd been working on this essay all week and it was rather exhausting to leaf through law and ethics tomes.

 "Laurens? Laurens-"  
  
John's eyes fluttered open to see Alex grinning at him.  
  
He hadn't even realized Alex had moved, which had sent him tumbling to the floor.  
  
"Hi," Alex said.  
  
"Hi," replied John, blinking a few times to focus.

"Have a nice nap?" Alex laughed.  
  
John slowly sat up, "it could have been better-"  
  
"Your paper sir," Alex dropped the sheets on his chest.

John scanned the pages as he flipped through his paper. On the back of his final sheet there were several lines in Alex's chicken scratch filled with suggestions of things to add.  
  
John chuckled, "Only you could edit a paper and try to make it longer than it was originally."

"You asked me to edit-"  
  
"Actually you offered," John corrected him, "there's a difference."

"If you don't want my input," Alex sniffed, putting a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

John sighed, "I'm not ungrateful-"  
  
"Yeah, you'd better not be," Alex pouted.

John snorted a laugh, "Alright you drama queen. Come on, let's go grab lunch. I think the sun is actually out today."  



	6. Hercules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first chapter of this that we wrote

1985

This is just what he needed, Hercules groaned. One of his models had just told him that one of the other girls, Chelsea, had been struck down with a violent case of the stomach flu. Now he was short a model for the show tonight.

 

If this was just any show he might have been less stressed out. But this wasn't just any show, this was his junior project. He'd tailored the clothing to fit Chelsea exactly and although he could re-fit for a new model, it would take time. Time that he didn't have because he still had to write up a description of his collection and put together his design portfolio. The best thing would be if he could find someone as close to Chelsea's size as possible.

 

Hercules began running through  all the women he knew that might fit into this outfit. No one was coming to mind but he got hit by a rather crazy idea. Actually more of an insane idea. It would solve his problem, however, regardless of how crazy the idea was.

 

"You're the same size!"

 

"But Herc, it's a skirt!" Alex protested.

 

"So?" Hercules shrugged, "just shave that forest you have on your legs and you'll be fine."

 

"Shave my legs? How the hell am I supposed to know how to do that!"

 

"It's practically the same as regular shaving," Hercules told him, "just with the added bonus of not being at risk off slitting your own throat."

 

Alex mumbled something.

 

"What?"

 

"I said, I don't have to shave, okay!"

 

Hercules blinked a few times, "Wait... What? But..."

 

Alex blushed with embarrassment.

 

"That's not the point," Alex grumbled.

 

"That's adorable," Hercules laughed.

 

"Don't even go there," Alex shot back, "Or I won't do your fashion show."

 

"Does that mean if I don't mention it, you'll do the show?" asked Hercules eagerly.

 

"That isn't," sputtered Alex, "I didn't--"

 

Hercules' smile spread into a grin and he swept Alex into one of his bone crushing hugs. Alex actually felt his feet leave the floor.

 

"That's not what I meant," he sighed, his voice muffled by his friend's shirt.

 

"You are not going to regret this," Hercules grinned, "now go try it on I want to make sure it all fits, I think your shoulders might actually be narrower that Chelsea's..."

 

Alex briefly considered protesting again, but the excited look on Hercules' face changed his mind. He took the garment from his friend's hands.

 

\----------

 

"You could use more eyeliner," Hercules commented, "it makes you look fierce."

 

"I'll show you fierce," Alex muttered under his breath, "shouldn't you be going to sit with everyone else?"

 

"I'm just trying to make sure you get my concept across," Hercules replied, "do you know how much blood, sweat and tears went into doing all this?"

 

"I think you are over exaggerating," Alex rolled his eyes.

 

Hercules bristled, "Just because I'm not doing something stereotypically difficult like pre-law doesn't mean I have an easy ride."

 

Alex raised his hands in surrender and said nothing else as he proceeded to do  what Hercules instructed and applied more eye liner to his eyes. As he did this he was certain he could hear Lafayette laughing at him.

 

Hercules smiled, "Make me proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send hugs to JetGirl, who is getting her wisdom teeth out today


	7. Alex

1986

Angelica was strolling through the library on her way to do some research for an article and to get to the archives she had decided to cut through the economics section. As she turned to head down one of the aisles she nearly tripped on something. Actually it was more like someone. Angelica tapped the person who was laying on floor with her foot, hoping to dear god she wasn't going to need to save their life or something. The person groaned in response and upon further inspection Angelica realized that it was Alexander.

"Oh my god," Angelica scoffed, "it actually happened."

"Angelica?" Alex turned his head to look at her.

"You've worn yourself out, Alex. Go to sleep," Angelica laughed.

"There is only one problem with that," Alex sighed, "going to sleep requires much more effort than just staying here."

"This is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen," Angelica shook her head and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Alex called after her.

"I'm going to request backup," Angelica replied, "I saw John lurking in the history stacks, Lafayette should be getting off of his shift and the café which means if I am lucky Hercules might be there getting coffee before going to the studio."

"Don't leave me," Alex begged.

"Well you should have thought about that before collapsing in the middle of the Econ section," Angelica laughed, "I'll be back in like ten minutes."

Alex groaned loudly as Angelica left.

As promised Angelica returned ten minutes later with several friends in tow. "There he is."

" _Merde_ ," Lafayette muttered, " _Mon ami_ how could you let this happen to yourself?"

Alex just groaned.

"Alright let's get him out of here," Hercules decided as he grabbed Alex and lifted him up by his arms.

"I don't think that I can stand," Alexander grumbled, "just leave me here to die."

"Drama queen," Angelica muttered.

"John you get the right, Laf take the left," Hercules directed.

John and Lafayette grabbed Alex's legs and hoisted him up.

"We are taking you back to your dorm and that is where you are going to stay," Angelica decided.

It was almost comical the way the three men carried Alex out of the library back to his dorm where Angelica fished his key out of his pocket and opened the door.

Aaron Burr barely glanced up from his work at the return of his roommate, "There you are, I had wondered why I hadn't seen you in the last 24 hours."

"He collapsed in the library," Angelica explained as Hercules, Lafayette, and John dumped Alex onto his bed.

"Oof!" Alex flopped onto the bed and groaned, "What was that for?"

"Hush," Lafayette pressed a finger to his lips, "now rest."

Alex pouted and shifted in his bed, "What are you doing?" he saw Angelica pick up the phone.

"Calling Eliza, if there is anyone who can make you stay in bed it's her," Angelica replied, "Hi Betsey!"

Angelica wandered out of the room, the phone cord trailing in her wake, but her voice could still be heard as she explained the situation to her sister. She returned a short time later to hang up the phone.

“Be back soon,” she trilled before exiting the room once again.

"Come on, Laf," John said, "He probably hasn't eaten anything. Let's make a canteen run."

The two of them followed in Angelica's direction, leaving Hercules and a disinterested Aaron Burr in the room. Alex shifted, as if making a move to get out of the bed.

"Uh uh, stay where you are," Hercules commanded.

"But I need to--"

"No you don't."

It didn't seem like Alex was going to listen, so Hercules let out a huff and climbed into the bed, attempting to trap Alex on the wall the bed was pushed against. Despite being exhausted, Alex was quite agile and managed to crawl over Hercules, but the fashion student grabbed his friend's arm before he could leave completely.

"Burr, give me a hand."

Aaron looked up from his work, "Excuse me?"

Hercules fixed him with a glare even as he pulled Alex onto the bed once again.

"You cannot be serious," complained Aaron, then sighed, "Of course you're serious."

He closed his book and joined the other two. With the three of them is was quite a tight squeeze and Alex didn't have much room to move.

"Let me go," he protested, even as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"What is this?" Lafayette asked as he returned, "No fair deciding to have an orgy without me."

"We're just trying to stop Alex from leaving the bed," Aaron grumbled. He was obviously not loving this.

" _Oui_ , that is usually the goal of an orgy," Lafayette countered with a wink. He placed the bottles of Gatorade and water that he was holding on Alex's desk and Aaron suddenly found himself with a lap-full of Frenchman.

"Hey!" Aaron protested as Lafayette wriggled until his was laying across all three of the others like some kind of loving seat belt.

It was at that moment that John re-entered the room. He raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Okay, I missed something."

"On the contrary, we have only begun!" Lafayette called.

There was a small moment of indecision before John simply shrugged and placed aside the food he had brought in favor of joining the mess on the bed. There were now five young men in a tangle of limbs on the dorm bed, which was holding up remarkably well.

It was this scene that Angelica returned to with Eliza in tow. The young women began to giggle when they saw the mess that had occurred in their absence.

"Looks like we're not needed after all," Eliza said to her sister with a grin.

"We decided that the only way to keep Alex from leaving was a cuddle pile," John piped up. His head was on Lafayette's shoulder with one leg over Aaron's knee and the rest of him somewhere between Alex and Hercules.

"Yeah," Aaron huffed, "decided."

"Oh hush," Lafayette reprimanded reach over to pat Aaron on the cheek, "We could all use a bit of a break."

"I suppose we'll leave you to it," Angelica laughed.

"I have so much-" Alex started, but he interrupted himself with a huge yawn.

"Sure you do," Hercules commented to Alex, "Why don't you sleep on that thought?"

"'Kay," murmured Alex, finally allowing his eyes to close.

"There's always room for more, _mes chers_ ," said Lafayette.

Eliza and Angelica glanced at each other briefly then went to situate themselves in the tangle of limbs that surrounded Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a picture we found of Lin sleeping on the turntables during tech week: http://linmanuel.tumblr.com/post/137287140050/not-angiee-ok-wow-i-dont-know-where-this


End file.
